The Perfect Meeting
by J3SA
Summary: Roxas and Axel have been speaking on MSN for months now. Will the two ever meet? M is for Lemons.


**EDIT: Big thankyou to Minty who corrected my French. ^_^. I knew i'd spelt something wrong, I just couldn't figure it out! Thankyou !**

**And Gah I totally accidentally deleted this story. SORRY!**

Roxas had a specific routine he liked to follow. He liked things in order and he liked to know what was going to happen next. Surprises were one of his biggest pet hates, most of the time he wasn't surprised by the anything his friends tried to do, but if he was he hated it. It made his teeth itch. You know what feeling, like that really annoying noise that people's nails make when they scratch their jeans? Just... ugh... It's a horrible sound.

Anyway, he liked to have his room neat and tidy, his drawers were in a specific order, starting with boxers, underwear and pyjamas at the top and ending with his jumpers in the bottom drawer. That was if he was in a rush, he knew where everything was and he it was already in order. Get it? Boxers, shirt, pants, jumper. It worked out nicely for him. He liked the way he did things, a lot of people made fun of him for it but it was just how he was.

The complete opposite of his twin Ventus and his younger brother Sora. The two of them should have been born as twins that's how alike they were. Ventus looked like Roxas and all, but that was as far as the similarities went.

While Roxas liked to be neat with his stuff, Ventus and Sora didn't really care, they just left things lying wherever they fell, it was no wonder they were always losing things. The two of them shared a room, it used to be Ventus and Roxas sharing one but after he complained for long enough their parents agreed with him swapping rooms with Sora, and Sora didn't mind either.

Oh, and one other similar thing among the three boys? They were all gay. Complete and total homosexuals. There wasn't one straight bone in their bodies. It had shocked their parents at first, who wouldn't it shock? They only have three children and all three would be ending up with guys.

But, that's not the point. The point is that Roxas liked his life to be in order. And he had a specific routine he followed every day.

This is exactly why he was sitting in his bedroom with the lights off on his bed, his laptop across his lap. He stared at the computer screen, his eyes flicking to the clock in the lower right corner every now and then. Just waiting.

_**8:13 pm.**_

Roxas' heart sped up when the time flicked across to what he had been waiting for. At the same time every night he and that sexy red head talked to each other. Their conversations went on for hours, usually ending at around exactly 1:30am.

Sure enough there was a sound coming from his speakers, indicating that someone on MSN had sent him an IM. He smiled when he saw it was Axel. He popped up the MSN chat and read what he sent. Sure enough it was the same thing he sent every night.

_**Hey Blondie. How r you?**_

**Evening, Axel. I'm good. And how are you..?**

Roxas had met Axel in an online chat room nearly 4 months ago now. Normally he wouldn't go into one of them but Sora decided he was going to set him up on one and Roxas was curious. Axel was the only one who seemed to notice he was there and the two got to chatting. They decided it would be easier to talk on msn and that's still where their relationship stood. MSN.

_**Morning for me, Roxy. I'm alright. I've been pretty bored tho. ;P**_

_Ah that's right, Axel's time is like 12 hours difference._

**Ha ha, I've been the same..**

_**So. Wat r u doing?**_

Roxas rolled his eyes, why is it that whenever Axel asked him that he always instantly thought dirty things. He normally wasn't one to think those kinds of thoughts...

**Just chilling.. I was reading before..**

_**Really? Wat were u reading...?**_

**Nothing interesting... City of Bones...**

_**OH! I love that series!**_

**Really?**

_**...No. Soz. Ahahah.**_

Roxas shook his head gently, he should have expected something like that from Axel. It was how he usually was. He chewed on his lower lip gently, he was pretty bored and wanted some interesting conversation to happen. But he was stuck for ideas. Apparently Axel had one though...

_**Blondie, let's play Truths.**_

**Truths..?**

_**Yeah, we ask each other q's and u hav to answer truthfully.**_

**Ok, I get it. Let's do it then. You first.**

_**Okie Dokie.. Favourite colour?**_

**That's a stupid question. Green.**

_**And yet you answer.. ;P**_

**Shut it. What's your favourite movie?**

_**Lame. Anything action packed. **_

The questions continued on like this for an hour and were starting to get kind of boring again. And then Axel stepped up the game...

_**Roxy, have you ever masturbated?**_

Roxas felt his face grow red even though Axel wasn't even asking him in person. He swallowed slowly before slowly typing his reply.

**Honestly? ..No.. **

_**Ahahahah Really? That's adorable.**_

**Shut your mouth, Axel! Fine. If that's how you want to play.. How many guys have you actually slept with?**

_**Ffff, Only 3. So if you haven't masturbated does that also mean you're a virgin still?**_

**Yes, yes it does.**

_**D'aww, Ur so precious.**_

**Fuck off.**

_**Oooh, Feisty. The way I like 'em ~**_

**Get fucked. How often do you masturbate?**

_**Ha! At least once a day. What would you say if I said I was doing it right now?**_

Roxas nearly choked on air when he read the last reply. He blushed darker than he already was.

**I wouldn't believe you. Why? Are you?**

_**No, I'm not. Haha. Roxy.. Tell me one of your fantasies..?**_

Roxas chewed on his lower lip softly, he wasn't quite sure of how to answer this one.

**Um.. Well... I guess... IDK Axel! I haven't even had sex yet, so any kind of sex is fine for me! **

_**Are you embarrassed?**_

**Yes! Okay. Yes!**

Roxas stared at the screen. Minutes ticked by before there was even a reply.

_**Look, Roxas. I have to go. But I'll talk to you soon. I promise.**_

**Oh. Bye then.**

_**Bye..X**_

Axel has gone offline.

Roxas stared at his computer screen and frowned. He left so quickly, usually he was the one trying to stop Roxas from leaving too quickly. It was weird. He shrugged and closed his laptop down. He would just have to speak to him tomorrow. Either in the morning or at night.

He rolled onto his side and welcomed sleep to take him away to a dream world where he and Axel could actually meet. It was unlikely it would ever happen though. Axel had told him that over and over.

"Get up, Get up, get up!"  
>That's what Roxas woke up to the next morning. Well that, and two annoying brothers jumping on top of him,<p>

"Come on guys, what the hell? Are you two or are you 18?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them.

"Well, I'm 16 so neh." Came Sora's reply.

Roxas sighed in defeat.

He slowly sat up and looked at the two boys sitting on his bed.  
>"What the hell are you guys so excited about anyway?" He asked curiously.<p>

Both Ventus and Sora rolled their eyes, completely in unison.

"Come on, Roxas. You really don't remember?" Ventus asked.

"We're going to the beach today!" Sora cried.

_Oh god, that's right.. I'm supposed to be going to the beach with the rest of the family.. Maybe I can get out of this one..._

Roxas shook his head,

"I'm not feeling so good you two, you'll have to go without me." He replied, trying to make himself look like he was actually sick.

Ventus and Sora both pouted.

"Really?" Ventus asked.

Roxas nodded and then two boys sighed.

"Okay. We'll just tell mum and dad you're sick. We're about to leave anyways." Sora said.

And just like that his two brothers had left the room and it was returned to the peaceful nature it was in before they had barged in and woke him up. He sighed and lay down on his side. He picked his mobile up and looked at the time, it was already 10. He hadn't even realised he'd slept for so long.

He waited until he heard the car pulling out of the drive way and driving down the street before throwing his covers back and getting out of bed to perform his normal morning routine.

He had completed everything he needed to do and was just lazing around on the couch when his phone buzzed with a text message. He smiled when he saw that it was from Axel. It cost a lot for the two to text each other, so they rarely did. But it was still nice to receive one every now and then.

_**I wish I could see you, Roxas.**_

Roxas' heart pounded. He knew there was something between the two. Which was strange, he hadn't ever thought you could fall in love with someone you had never met. The only time he had seen him was through photos and when he agreed to go on webcam with him.

Roxas quickly typed a reply.

**Soon, Axel. I hope.**

Within seconds there was another reply.

_**I promise.**_

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He didn't really know what that meant. But it was a nice thought.

A few hours had passed already and Roxas was beginning to grow bored of doing nothing but laze around the couch and watch TV and eat. He was beginning to regret not going with his family to the beach. But he had honestly just not been in the mood.

It was no surprise that he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud knock at the door. He hadn't expected anyone to come over today. He got up and looked into the mirror, frowning at the sight he was met with. He quickly fixed his hair and went to the door, pulling it open before even checking that it was safe to do so.

He looked up at the person on his front balcony and froze. It was like time had just completely stopped. He was staring straight into the green eyes of the very same person he had been talking to online for the past 4 months. But now, here he was. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't even speak.

"Hey, Roxas. You're not even going to say hello?"

Roxas nearly melted on the spot at the sound of Axel's voice. And he was so much better looking in real life. Not that he looked bad in photos or anything, just that he looked better in person. Without even thinking Roxas had moved forward and thrown himself against Axel's body. He was glad to feel Axel's arms wrap around his small body.

They two stayed like this for a moment before Roxas finally let go and stepped back.

"Hey." He said smiling.

Axel smiled back and stepped past Roxas into the house. He dropped a bag on the floor and turned to face the blonde boy.

"I told you I promised I'd see you." He said, winking.

Roxas smiled and grabbed Axel's hand. He led the red head upstairs and into his bedroom, they sat down on his bed and looked at one another.

"So tell me everything!" Roxas said.

"Everything..?" Axel asked, obviously confused about what Roxas was referring to.

Roxas smiled.

"Just everything! How you got here? Everything!" He said.

Axel smiled and began his story.

When Axel was finished talking Roxas just stared at him with a surprised look on his face.

"I .. I can't believe you spent all the money you earn at work just so you could come and see me.." He whispered in disbelief.

Axel just smiled.

"I wanted to see you. I would do anything to see you." He replied.

Axel lifted a hand and slid it across Roxas' cheek gently, Roxas closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Axel's warm hand against his skin.

Suddenly without any warning Axel's lips were on Roxas' and Roxas was kissing him back. He felt like electricity was running through his whole body. It sent shivers down his spine.

Axel's hand moved to cup the back of Roxas' neck and he pulled him in closer, Roxas willingly obliged. The kisses were beginning to heat up and Roxas knew what was probably going to happen next. He pulled back suddenly and held a hand to his lips, his breath heavy and uneven.

Axel looked at him and bit his lip softly.

"Sorry too fast?" He asked softy.

Roxas blushed, and nodded.

"Just a little.."  
>Axel chuckled softly, "Sorry I forgot that you are still a virgin." He replied.<p>

Roxas rolled his eyes, he was exactly the same in person as he was online. He smiled cheekily,

"Let's play truths again." He suggested.

Axel's eye flashed playfully and he nodded.

"Okay. You go first." He said.

Roxas sighed and nodded. He thought carefully,

"Do you speak any other languages?" He asked curiously.

Axel shook his head,

"Unfortunately, no. But now I'm curious. Do you?" He asked.

Roxas blushed and nodded, chuckling softly.

Axel's smile widened, "Say something!" He demanded.

Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded, "Saviez-vous vos chevaux est impressionnant? Et je crois vraiment que vous etes chaud..." He replied and blushed.

Axel bit his lip and smiled. "So what did you say?" He asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Not telling. It's a secret." He said laughing.

The questions continued on for another hour. The both of them coming up with the most random questions they could. Until Axel asked a big one.

"If I kissed you right now.. Would you kiss me back?" He asked.

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head.

This was all the reassuring that Axel needed. He cupped Roxas' cheek in his warm hand and leaned in, connecting their lips for the second time that afternoon. Roxas' arms slid up around Axel's neck and Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

Roxas had been dreaming of this moment for months and now it was finally happening. He only hoped it wasn't some kind of crazy dream and that he would wake up any minute now and find that it was all fake and Axel was still a million miles away.

Roxas slid his hands up and grabbed onto Axel's hair, he pulled the other males face closer, pressing their lips together harder. It was almost as if he was trying to prove to himself that this was real, that it wasn't just a dream. Their lips moved harder against each other and Roxas felt his body growing warm and his pants beginning to grow uncomfortably tight. It made him blush darker than he had ever felt himself blush before.

Slowly Axel began to lower Roxas down onto his back on the bed, the blonde followed Axel's lead, not minding following what axel wanted to do. He would do whatever the red head wanted him to do. Axel disconnected their mouths, Roxas groaned softly at the loss of Axel's lips on his own. He smirked and moved his mouth to Roxas' neck within seconds. A cry escaped Roxas' lips as Axel bit down on a sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. A shiver ran down his spin and his hips bucked up against Axel, the red head responded by rolling his hips down, the two male's erection successfully rubbing against each other, earning a loud moan from Roxas.

Axel moaned against Roxas' neck and smiled against his skin. He moved his mouth up to Roxas' ear and licked the lobe gently.

"You sound amazing when you moan.." He whispered, causing another shiver to run down Roxas' spine, "But I wonder how you'll sound when you're screaming my name.."

Roxas frowned, but not with much effort so it wasn't very convincing, "I-I Don't scream.." He mumbled. Axel chuckled gently into Roxas' ear

"We'll see about that."

Axel sat up slightly and pulled his own shirt off, chucking it off to the side. Roxas took a few moments to check him out, he had a nicely toned body and it just made him so much sexier than before. Roxas' eyes slowly scanned from the bottom up, taking everything in slowly. A tingle of pleasure ran through Roxas' body and straight to his member, which was now aching beneath his pants. Axel moved Roxas slightly so that he could remove his shirt too. Roxas wasn't as toned as Axel but that didn't mean he didn't look good without a shirt on. He could tell Axel liked what he saw from the look on his face when he looked down at Roxas' bare chest.

Axel's hand trailed down Roxas' body and gently brushed over his still clothed cock, Roxas gasped from the contact. He moved his hips slightly.

"Axel.. Please..." He mumbled.

Axel smirked. "Please what?" He asked giving Roxas another squeeze.

It was too much, he couldn't handle it if Axel kept doing this. It wouldn't give him a release but it would just build up and up until it was unbearable.

Roxas' hands moved to the zipper on Axel's pants. "Nng.." He moaned as Axel continued to squeeze and massage his clothed cock. He tugged Axel's zipper down with shaky hands.

"C'mon, Roxy... Tell me what you what.." Axel purred into his ear, in what was definitely one of the most dirty voices Roxas had ever heard.

Roxas grinded against Axel's palm, trying to show the red haired male what he wanted. He knew that Axel knew exactly what he wanted but apparently he wasn't going to give it to him until Roxas spoke.

"God, Axel! I want you!" He cried out finally.

Axel's hand moved away and Roxas whimpered softly. Axel smirked, "I'm gonna give you what you want, baby. Just let me take care of our clothes." He whispered.

It only took Axel a minute before both the males pants were removed and on the floor. Luckily Roxas had still been in his pyjama pants, made it that much easier to get them off.

Roxas' gaze slid down to Axel's member, his eyes widened, he looked up at Axel. "A-Axel.. Are you sure t-that it's gonna f-fit?" He asked nervously.

Axel smiled and stroked Roxas' cheek softly, "Of course it's going to fit." He whispered. Though Roxas was still very nervous that it wouldn't.

Roxas slid his hands up into Axel's hair again and pulled Axel down to kiss him. He shifted his body and felt their naked erections press against it each other. It send a chill down his body, the good kind of course. His hips grinded up into Axel's on their own. And he was quite satisfied to hear Axel moan softly into his ear.

Axel slid his hand down between the two and slowly wrapped his fingers around Roxas' cock. Roxas gasped softly and moved his hips again, trying to make Axel move his hand. Axel smiled and moved his hand up and down, slowly and torturously. Roxas moved his hips, trying to create more friction. A small amount of precum began to leak from the head and axel began to speed up his movements. The blonde could feel something pooling in his lower regions and he knew he was close to his release. But then suddenly the hand was gone. Roxas looked up at Axel with confused eyes and Axel smiled down at him, "I need to prepare you.. I need to get my lube though.." He said softly.

Roxas shook his head, he didn't want Axel to move. If axel moved he would lose all his confidence and likely chicken out. He grabbed Axel's hand and brought it to his mouth slowly. He slowly took three of Axel's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them gently, sliding his tongue between the digits, coating them in saliva. Axel moaned softly at the feel of Roxas' tongue on his fingers. He had never gotten off on having someone sucking on his fingers. He was curious about how good Roxas would be at a blow job if this was how he was at this.

When Roxas thought that Axel's fingers were coated enough he removed them from his mouth and looked up at Axel. Axel nodded and moved his hand down to Roxas' entrance. He looked into the small blonde's eyes and slowly pushed one finger in.

Roxas gasped and his fingers gripped Axel's shoulders. The red head began to move his finger inside of Roxas, getting him used to the feeling, "Ready for another?" He asked softly.

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. He had heard that it hurt, so far it wasn't but he knew it would be soon. Axel bit his lip and slid the second finger in and not far behind it the third. Pain shot through the boy's body, Roxas cried out and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Axel waited for Roxas to adjust to the pain before he slowly started to make a scissoring motion, trying to open up Roxas as much as he could.

He changed his motion from one of scissoring to a more of a groping motion, and finally found the spot he knew would give Roxas pleasure. Sure enough Roxas cried out from the intenseness of it, "A-Ah – Right there, Axel." He whimpered out.

Axel knew that Roxas wouldn't be able to last much longer before he came. Roxas pulled Axel's head down and kissed him, he felt the feeling pool in his lower regions again and suddenly he was cuming, he moaned Axel's name into his mouth. He felt like he was exploding.

A few moments later Roxas slowly opened his eyes, he was panting and he looked up at Axel a dark blush coating his cheeks. Axel smiled. "Ready for more?" He asked softly.

Roxas nodded. He wanted more now. He definitely wanted Axel inside of him.

Axel shifted their positions so he was on his back with Roxas straddling him. He pulled the blondes hips up and lined himself up. He looked up and the blonde and Roxas looked straight back down at the red head.

Roxas put all of his weight onto his knees and waited, his breath hitched when he felt the head on Axel's cock pressing against his entrance. Axel's hands remained on Axel's hips as he slowly guided the blonde down.

Roxas looked at Axel and bit down on his lower lip, "axel.. I think it would be easier if you didn't go so slowly." He whispered.

Axel frowned slightly, he didn't want to hurt the poor boy, but he knew he was right, it was like ripping a bandaid off, if you do it quicker then it's better.

He nodded and moved Roxas a bit faster, Roxas grew a little impatient with Axel's speed which was still slow and pushed down more, causing Axel's hips to thrust up in surprise.

"Okay.. t-that hurts.." Roxas whimpered. Axel stroked Roxas' back gently, "I know.. It'll feel good soon though.." He whispered.

Axel pulled Roxas' face down and kissed him sweetly. Trying to calm the boy down and make it easier. Roxas pulled back and kissed the corner of Axel's mouth.

"Axel..I need you to start moving now.." He whispered.

Axel looked up at Roxas with a worried expression but did as he was asked, he moved his hips, rolling them in an upwards direction.

Eventually, as Axel said it would it would, the pain faded away and was replaced with feelings of pure pleasure. The two moved harder and faster, neither of them able to control themselves anymore.

The noises that Roxas was making was pushing Axel further over the edge, but he wanted to wait for Roxas to reach his climax before he did himself. Axel pushed his hips up harder than before and took hold of Roxas' member and began to stroke him.

Roxas slammed down when Axel began to stroke him, it was so good. He had never felt anything as amazing as this felt to him. "H-harder!" He demanded.

Axel shoved Roxas roughly onto his back and was over him in seconds, this position caused him to go deeper inside Roxas. His palms rested either side of the blondes head and leant down and kissed him passionately, Roxas could barely kiss Axel back, he was too busy moaning into his mouth.

Roxas exploded with the pleasure and his back arched as he screamed out Axel's name. His walls clenched around Axel's cock and that combined with Roxas' screaming was too much for him and he moaned out loud, his body jerking as he came just after Roxas did.

He pulled out of Roxas slowly and moved to the side before collapsing down beside the blonde. Roxas rolled onto his side and looked at Axel, a small smile on his face. Axel smiled back.

A small from crossed Roxas' features and Axel looked at him, worried that he had done something wrong.

"What?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I totally screamed." He mumbled through his panting.

Axel chuckled breathlessly and stroked Roxas' hair gently, "Yes you did. And it was beautiful." He replied.

Roxas blushed and rolled onto his side, cuddling into Axel gently. He closed his eyes and sighed softly in happiness.

"I'm so glad I met you.." Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' forehead, "Me too, Roxas.." He whispered back.

XXx

Uhhh the end. Haha. I hope you enjoyed.. It was a late AkuRoku day story. I've been trying to figure out a plot for a few days.. It's not even that good.. But I don't even care honestly.. Ha ha. I like it. So eh.

Ah Btw: Saviez-vous vos cheveux est impressionnant? Et je crois vraiment que vous etes chaud..."

Translates to something along the lines of: Did you know your hair is amazing. And I really think you're hot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Roxas, Sora or Ventus. Unfortunately.

The title is like blegh, I was so exhausted by that stage.. which is also why that whole sex scene is pretty shockingly bad.. Trying to write smut while you're falling asleep is quite hard...


End file.
